5,6,7,8
by your.average.fangirl.ig
Summary: Luke is auditioning to be the new dancer for a high end dance studio, 5,6,7,8. He doesn't realize how hard it is to dance at such a high level. With the studio going on tour to show off their skills, he has to push through the drama of the team, and when his dance partner's old dance partner Alex comes back, the thought of loosing her. And what happens when Connie comes back?
1. Chapter 1: Central Park

**AN: Ages in this story are as follows- Emma: 16 Luke:15 Ravi: 13 Zuri: 10 Jessie: 25 Read, review and rate please! (I don't own Jessie. I did however make up 5,6,7,8 dance studio as well as Center Stage Dance Academy. I also made up Tyler Bennett and Alex)**

**Chapter 1**

**Luke's P.O.V**

Central Park is crazy. There are people everywhere. Camera men everywhere and news people trying to be the first to get the latest info on the 5,6,7,8 tour. As I walk towards the sign-in table, a news reporter stops me and starts asking me questions. "Hello sir, how are you? are you auditioning to be Tyler Bennett's new dance partner? What is your name? How old are you? How long have you been dancing for? how good do you think your chances are at being the new dancer?" He fires questions at me barely breathing in between. I continue on, ignoring him. When I get to the table, I see a girl and a man sitting at the table. The girl is the most beautiful girl I have seen in my life. Turns out, her name is Tyler Bennett. The girl I get to dance with if I make the audition. I have to make this audition.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

Today's the day. Today, I get a new dance partner after Alex, my old dance partner left our studio and went to our rival dance studio, Center Stage. Today, twenty dancers will show us what they've got in an intense three stage audition. I'm at the sign in table where I will be able to ask the competitors, as I like to call them, a few questions. So far, All but one dancer has checked in. They all seem ok, not as good as Alex though. I look through the resumes. I still have no idea. It's going to be a long day. I look up to see the last dancer standing in front of me. I look at my sheet. His name is Luke Ross. He's my age, but his resume shows he doesn't have that much experience. He is sorta cute though. Who am I kidding? He's really cute. Wait. I can't let my feelings interfere with this. I need to pick the best dancer. Not the cutest one. "Why do you want to be the new dancer at 5,6,7,8?" I ask. He stops and thinks for a minute. "Well, I've loved dancing since I was little. I've never really had a chance to be on a real, competitive team, and when I heard about the audition, I applied right away. I want to share my passion for dance with the rest of the world." He finally replies. That is so sweet. Best answer out of all the other dancers. Maybe I won't have to worry about my feelings interfering with the audition.


	2. Chapter 2: The Audition

**AN: I don't own Jessie, but I did make up Tyler, Chris, Alex, 5,6,7,8 and Center Stage. This chapter is more than 1000 words... WOW Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

The stage is set up near the jungle gym. Seats have been set up so people can watch the dancers. In front of all the seats is a table where Tyler and the head choreographer will sit and watch the audition. As I am warming up onstage, I see the seats fill up. Finally, it's 8:00. The head choreographer, Chris, walks onstage, Tyler close behind. He starts explaining the audition. "Okay guys. This audition is three stages long. The for the first stage, you will show us the routine you prepared for us. Then, you will do four counts of 8 of freestyle to whatever song plays. I could be anything. You will have two counts of 8 to listen to the song and get into the mood of the song. After that, half of you will be cut. The order in which you dance is posted on the wall, check it, and we will be starting in five minutes."

I walk over to the wall and take a look at the list. Great. I'm last. That means I have to wait for all 19 other dancers until I can go.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

As the first dancer, Kevin Burke, takes the stage and the music starts, I write notes down on his page. His technique is good, but he has like, zero musicality. After the first 19 dancers, I have 6 dancers who don't have very much musicality, 8 who have little flexibility, and 5 who are really good.

Finally, the last dancer. I hope he's good. not just because it's Luke, but I can't stand anymore bad dancers. I see one more bad dancer, I think I'm going to go crazy. The music starts. I can't believe my eyes. He is not only an incredible dancer, but he moves so well to the music, it's like he has become the music. I've made my decision as to who is going to be cut.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

As I take the stage, I feel all the pairs of eyes on me, including the cameras. the music starts and I instantly start to feel the beat. I start my routine, putting every little bit of effort into my moves. I hope that they like it. As I finish the freestyle pare of the audition, I hear clapping. I see Emma and Zuri cheering for me. I smile. No matter what happens, I will always have them to cheer me on. I walk off stage smiling. I can only hope for the best.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I walk up to the dancers. "Okay guys. So as you already know, half of you will now be cut. I have posted a list on the wall. If your name is not there, you have been cut. The decision was hard, you guys are all such amazing dancers. Keep on dancing! As for the dancers who will be moving on, we will be starting up the audition again in 10 minutes. Meet back here at 10:00 sharp, or you will be cut, regardless of who you are. See you later!" With that, I walk off stage.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

"Okay guys. So as you already know, half of you will now be cut. I have posted a list on the wall. If your name is not there, you have been cut. The decision was hard, you guys are all such amazing dancers. Keep on dancing! As for the dancers who will be moving on, we will be starting up the audition again in 10 minutes. Meet back here at 10:00 sharp, or you will be cut, regardless of who you are. See you later!" Tyler then walks off stage as confident as she is beautiful. Oh, man. I really have to make it on to the team. I look over at the list. Yes! my name is the first on the list.

I see Emma and Zuri still sitting in the audience. I run over to them. "Guys! I made it! I'm going to the next part of the audition!" I say excitedly. "That's amazing Luke! I am so proud of you! You were amazing on stage." Emma says. They each give me a hug, then I go back up to the stage for the next part of the audition. "Good luck Luke! Don't fall on your face!" Zuri calls after me. "Ha ha very funny!" I yell back, as I head towards the stage.

"In this part of the audition, you will be taught two short routines. I will teach them, and then you will perform them. After this round, up to eight of you will be cut, so dance your best." Chris explains. Wow. I'll have to do really well to make it through the next part of the audition.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

Two hours later, I'm sitting at the table watching the remaining ten dancer run the routines for the last time before they preform. So far, all of them seem pretty easy to work with, and they take corrections pretty well. Chris has decided to get the dancers to perform in groups of two as opposed to one at a time. At each group goes, I realize that most of the dancers are doing the moves, but not really feeling them or personalizing them. There are two dancers who stand out to me. Luke Ross, and Andrew James.

I call the dancers over to the table. "Ok guys. You have all danced really well this round, but most of you weren't really getting into it and adding your own spin to the moves, personalizing them. I have decided only two of you will stay.

Luke Ross and Andrew James, you two are going to be in the final round of the audition. As for the rest of you, you are amazing dancers. Keep dancing." As the disappointed dancers leave, I turn to Luke and Andrew. "I'll be back in 15 minutes. Andrew, you will be going first, so be ready by 12:30. Luke, I suggest you stay, but you won't be dancing until 2:00." I say. The plan for this round is for Chris and I to work with the dancers on a duet, which they have actually already learned from the last round. The whole point of this round is to see how well I work with them, considering that I will have to dance with them all the time.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that I made it. I go sit in the audience to wait for my turn to dance. He's pretty good. I definitely have to step up my game if I want to win. Tyler comes back to the stage wearing dance shorts and a flowy white tank top with a black sports bra underneath. She looks amazing.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

When I come back to the stage, I see Luke in the audience and Andrew and Chris waiting onstage. For this round, I will be dancing a duet with both dancers. I get to work with them for an hour, getting to know them as dancers. This round is all about we work together, especially because the duets Chris has planned for us are emotional and we need to be able to work in perfect harmony.

As Chris takes his place in the audience, I turn to Andrew "Ok, so the routine that you learned is part of the duet, just modified. So let's get to work." For the next hour, we work on the dance. Andrew is a great dancer, but working with him takes patience. He is a little scattered. I'm not exactly sure that he is the dancer I want though especially during lifts, because he just can't pay attention. Finally, the hour is done and I have a half hour break before I dance with Luke. He is an amazing dancer, I just hope that I can work with him.

I meet Luke back at the stage at 2:00 and we get started. Chris decides he wants us to do a different number. He wants us to do the duet I did with Alex last year. I'm not really sure why, but I know that it will be hard, as the duet was pretty complex and had a couple of lifts.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

Working with Tyler is amazing. She is a great dancer and super easy to work with. Although Chris gave us a harder duet, I pick it up easily. We only get through about 30 seconds of the duet, but it was clean and precise. I see Andrew in the audience on his phone. The news reporters are still there, but Emma and Zuri have left. The hours is over, and now we just have to wait for Tyler to announce the new dancer.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I walk over to Chris, ready to discuss who should be the winner. Luckily, we're on the same page. I call Luke and Andrew over to the table. "Okay guys. you two have both danced really well today. But I can only have one dance partner. The new dancer is…"

**Luke's P.O.V.**

Tyler calls us over to the table in front of the stage. I can't wait to hear the results. I hope I make it on to the team. Tyler starts to speak. "Okay guys. you two have both danced really well today. But I can only have one dance partner. The new dancer is…"

AN:How do you guys like the story so far? Please, Please let me know. Make sure you review! Got any suggestions? Let me know! Thanks for reading! I'll probably update sometime this week


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**AN: Disclaimer-I do not own Jessie or any of the Jessie Characters! those belong to Disney! Also, if you see any typing errors, like colour, they aren't spelt wrong. I'm just Canadian! Enjoy! Love you all! 3 xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

"Okay guys. you two have both danced really well today. But I can only have one dance partner. The new dancer is… Luke Ross!" Yes! I did it! I'm the new dancer at 5,6,7,8! "Okay you two. I know that this is all new, but you two need to rehearse. We have a show tomorrow to announce our new dancer. You two will perform a self-choreographed dance." Chris says. Whoa. Self-choreographed? That's a lot of work. "We'd better go to the studio." Said Tyler, breaking the silence. "Yeah sure" I say. "Make sure you lock up after you're done." Chris says. Throwing us the keys. "So… how are we getting to the studio?" Tyler asks. "I could probably call a taxi" " I can get my dad to send us a limo." I say. I really don't want to take a taxi. Ew. "Can you really do that? That's amazing!" She exclaims. I take out my phone and dial my dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad it's me, Luke."

"Oh! Hey kiddo, What's up?"

"Well I was sorta kinda wondering if you could possibly send a limo so Central Park to take us to the 5,6,7,8 dance studio. I made the team, but we need a ride there so we can rehearse."

"No prob. I'll make a few calls. Talk to you soon kiddo. Love you"

"Bye dad.

I hang up. "So?" Tyler asks. "Well, my dad said he'll make a few calls and see what he can do." I reply. Suddenly, my phone buzzes.

From: Dad

To: Luke (me)

Limo on it's way. It will be there in 10. Have fun dancing. It can pick you up as well and drive you for dinner too if you want

Dad xx

"The limo will be here in ten." I say. I want to ask her to dinner, but I'm not sure how, she'll respond. After all, we just met. We grab our stuff from the stage as they are starting to take it down. We walk over to a nearby bench and sit down to wait for the limo. "So, What song do you think we should pick?" She asks. "We should pick a style first though. I was thinking a faster style would be good. Like hip hop. What do you think?" "Well I think hip hop is a good idea. We could put some break dance into it. And flips would be cool too." I say. "Did you want to I don't know maybe have dinner with me before we start?" I ask nervously.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

"Did you want to I don't know maybe have dinner with me before we start?" Luke asks me. I can't believe he just asked me out! I don't know though. I'm not really sure I'm ready to date again. Well, we weren't really dating. Alex and I went on a couple of dates and then, when I actually started liking him, he left without telling any of us.I haven't spoken to him since. Luke can tell I'm unsure so he says, "You don't have to. Or I mean like we could just go to the studio or… You know…" He's obviously uncomfortable. Great. Now I've made the situation awkward. I really like Luke though. So I make up my mind. "Yeah. Sure we can go to dinner. I'd like that." I say. The limo takes another hour to get there because of traffic, so I get to know Luke a bit better. We walk and talk for about an hour until the limo shows up. I learned that Luke lives in a penthouse and has two sisters and a brother who has a pet lizard. I also learn that his favourite colour is green, so we decide that we should wear green tomorrow in the show. When the limo gets here, we are laughing and having a great time.

Luke is so sweet. He is funny, caring, and he is just genuinely fun to hang out with. I'm really glad I said yes to this date. We hop into the limo. We don't really know where to go for dinner, so I tell the driver to go to the small café near the studio. Hardly anyone from the studio goes there. It's like my own little hideout from all the drama on the team. When we get there, a waitress shows us to a table near the back. The date is going great, but I can't help but think about Alex.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

The date is going perfectly. Tyler is the most amazing girl I have ever met. She is sweet, and caring, and really easy to be around. I really hope she is enjoying herself as much as I am. I really want 'us' to work out. I can't help but stare at her. She has beautiful deep brown eyes. Her hair is perfect, and she's still wearing her dance clothes. She looks effortlessly beautiful.

**Jessie's P.O.V.**

"Where's Luke? He said he'd be home by 3!" I practically yell at Bertram. "Maybe you should try calling him." He says in his usual sarcastic tone. Ugh! He is NO help. I call Luke. No answer. Where is he? Maybe Emma will know. "Emma!" I call. What? She yells back. "I was in the middle of a very interesting book!" "Would that book happen to be a magazine? With a picture of a shirtless Taylor Lautner in it?" I ask. "Maybe…" She says.

"Do you know where Luke is?" I ask. "He's at 5,6,7,8 dance studio. He made it on to the team. He texted me. He said he doesn't know how long they'll be there for, because they have a whole duet to choreograph because they have a show tomorrow." Emma explains. "So he tells you all this, but not me?" I say. I am so mad that Luke wouldn't tell me this. I'm really happy for him, but I'm responsible for him. What if something happened to him? Morgan and Christina would kill me!

**Luke's P.O.V.**

The date is going great, but we really need to get started on our dance. It's already 6. "We should probably head over to the studio." I say. I get up from my seat. I already paid the waitress but I still left a tip on the table. I hold open the door for Tyler. She gives me a hug, thanking me for dinner "Thank you so much Luke. I had a great time. Now let's go get that dance started!"

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I need a song for Luke and Tyler to dance to. Please leave me your suggestions! I really have no idea what song to make them dance to. I can't write a new chapter until I get a song. So if you like the story, review with your song choice, and tell me what you think of the story so far! Thank you so much! Also, did you like the Jessie POV? Let me know :) Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rehearsal

**AN: I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own Jessie. Please review! Love you all! xxx**

**Chapter 4**

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I fumble with the keys as I unlock the door to the studio. When I open the door. I turn on the lights and put my things on the floor. Luke I looking around in awe. "We should probably practice in studio A, because that's it's closest to the size of the studio tomorrow for the tv appearance, although we normally practice in there." I say pointing to the stage doors. 5,6,7,8 has a full sized stage that we use for shows and also just to get used to stages.

I show him into studio A, and I set up the sound system. We have decided to dance to Troublemaker by Olly Murs. Three hours later, we have finished the dance and decide to call it quits. Suddenly, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Tyler? This is Chris. We have rescheduled the show. The show will be on our stage, and we have moved it to Saturday, two days from now. I want Luke to learn the group dances and a solo. You will have rehearsal all day tomorrow."

"That's alot of work, some of those dances are hard."

"Just do Angel With a Shotgun, and The Remix. They're the easier ones. But I still want him doing the lifts. The team won't be at the studio until 9, so I want you and Luke there by 7 to work on the lifts. I'll see you at 7 o'clock sharp tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye. See ya"

I hang up. "The show has been postponed to Saturday. And Chris wants you to learn a solo, and two of our group dances. We have rehearsal starting tomorrow at 7am." I say.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

"The show has been postponed to Saturday. And Chris wants you to learn a solo, and two of our group dances. We have rehearsal starting tomorrow at 7am." She says. 7am? A solo? 3 new dances? That man is officially crazy. "That's a little extreme isn't it?" I say. "Well ya. Chris is normally extreme, but this, this is crazy. I guess he just wants to intimidate Elite. You know, show them that we can be even better without Alex. Show em' what we got." She explains. "Ok, so here is our schedule for tomorrow. At 7 a.m. , we have lift practice with one of the choreographers, Michelle. Then the rest of the group will arrive at 9 and we will work on the first group number, Angel with a Shotgun, with Tony, the choreographer of the dance. That will go until 1. Then we have a half hour for lunch break. After that, we have to practice the Remi. That will be easier, because you are only in certain parts of the routine. Tony will be there to help us out as well. Then, at 3, we get to work on your solo, and our duet. We can stay as late as we want." "Sounds… Tiring…" I reply "We should head home. We have a long day tomorrow." She says. "Yeah, the limo is outside waiting to take us home."

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I say. We grab our stuff and head towards the door of the studio. I lock the doors, and climb in and tell the driver my address. When we get to my house, Luke walks me to the door. What a nice thing to do. I say to myself. After I unlock the door, I say, "Thanks for everything Luke, you're an amazing dancer" "My Pleasure." He says. We stand in silence, unaware of the fact that the space between us is slowly closing. He leans in, and kisses me. It was short, but I felt sparks fly throughout my body. He smiles, and kisses me again, longer this time. I kiss him back, and put my arms around his neck. He puts his on my waist. After a few minutes, we break apart. He smiles at me. "See ya bright and early tomorrow morning." He says as he walks back towards the limo. I watch him leave, then I turn and walk into the house. Luckily, it looks like my parents are asleep. Thank god. If they had seen me kissing someone they didn't approve of, I would be dead meat. I quietly walk to my room and turn on the light. Our house is big, so I don't have to worry too much about making a lot of noise, but still. I close my door, and get ready for bed. As I lie in bed, I think about Luke. He is the most amazing person I have ever met. I don't really know how I feel about him though. It's going to take a while for me to be able to trust people after what Alex did. After a while I fall asleep. I'll need it for my long day tomorrow.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

When I get back to the limo, I can't stop smiling. Best. Night. Ever. When I get back to the penthouse, still smiling, I walk past Tony at the front desk. "Dude, embrace yourself. Jessie is really mad." He says. "Oh, shoot! I forgot to text her! I texted Emma, but I completely forgot about Jessie! I was just so busy with rehearsal I forgot!" I say. "Well hang in there man. She is seriously ticked off. I gotta call up to say you're here. I've been put on Luke lookout." He replies. "Hey Jessie, Luke's here. He's on his way up. He says he was at dance rehearsal." "Luke if you're there, and you can hear me, you should know that I'm really disappointed with you. You are in so much trouble!" Jessie says through the intercom. "Good luck." Tony says, as the elevators close. So much for the best night ever.

**Jessie P.O.V.**

"Luke! I was so worried! I can't believe that you didn't tell me you would be late! What are you? Crazy?" I blurt out as soon as the elevator "Go ahead. Give me whatever punishment I deserve." He says. "I'm not punishing you. I mean, what you did was totally unacceptable and really immature. But you made the dance team, and you'll be on tv tomorrow, so I'll let this one slide." I say. "Well, actually it's Saturday." He replies.

**Luke P.O.V.**

Wow. What a night. I head up to my room. When I get into bed, all I can think about is my night with Tyler. As I drift asleep. I picture our kiss again in my head over, and over again. I wish it could happen again.

* * *

**AN: So I have decided to update every Sunday, or sometimes Monday. Just making your Sunday/Monday better. Still got any songs? Let me know! Also, If you want to contact me, email me at dreamoutloud3799 Review Please! I love you All! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet The Team

**AN: Ok, so I got a review asking if this story is another take on the show the next step (don't own). So just to make things clear, I originally didn't intend for this to be related to the next step. In a way, I guess the story is similar to the next step because of the dancing, but that's not the intention. I was thinking about adding in the next step studio in a couple of the chapters for like a competition or something, but I don't know. I'm thinking about making a Next Step/Jessie crossover. IDK :P Anyways, someone mentioned adding a mean girl to the team. I have been thinking about this for some time actually, but I never really knew what to call her and what she should look like. so, now, thanks to whoever sent in that review, her name is now Kate. Thanks so much! Keep reading and reviewing! Love you all! Enjoy! Xoxo**

**(This chapter is a filler, I didn't really know what I wanted to do with it... Yeah.. Sorry If it sucks :/)**

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I wake up to my phone going off. I look over to my phone and turn it on. Shoot! The time reads 6:30. I forgot to set an alarm! I read the text. It's from Luke.

Good Morning! :) I'll pick you up in 15. My dad sent me the limo again cya later 3

I text back a quick response then run to the shower. when I get out of the shower, I decide to wear my favourite Aritzia (Don't Own) dance shorts with my favourite Lululemon tank top. It hangs loose on my torso and shows part of my stomach on the side. I brush my hair and blow dry it straight. I grab my dance bag and run downstairs to the kitchen. Our maid, Elise, is making breakfast. "Good morning Tyler! The usual breakfast?" She asks. "Of course. Thank you Elise." I reply. She hands me a plate with toast and eggs, my usual breakfast. Just as I finish my breakfast, my phone goes off. Luke's here. It's a good thing I told him not to come and knock on the door. My parents would freak. I grab my bag and head towards the door. "Bye Elise!" I say. "Tell my parents I'm at dance!" I open the door and see Luke standing in the doorway. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey." He says. "Hey yourself" I say smiling at him. We walk down the long driveway, holding hands. Hopefully my parents don't see this. I would never hear the end of it. Even after what happened with Alex, they still think we are the perfect couple and that I should only go out with him.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

We climb in the limo, and I notice Tyler is deep in thought. "What's wrong?" I ask. "N-nothing. It's just… Nothing. I'm fine." She replies hesitantly. "Are you sure?" I say. "Yeah, I'm fine" She says. The rest of the ride to the studio is quiet. When we get to the studio, we are greeted by Michelle, the woman who is supposed to help us with our lifts. We walk into the studio and put our stuff into the dressing rooms. Michelle leads us into studio A, and starts teaching me the lifts. After about two hours, the rest of the team arrives. "Ok, everyone, as you know we auditioned a new dancer yesterday. His name is Luke Ross, and he will be part of our team from now on." Tyler says to the group" "Hey, Luke. I'm Kate" Says a girl with light brown hair. "It's nice to meet you." She says sweetly. A little too sweetly I might add. All of the dancers introduce themselves. They are all pretty nice, with an exception of Kate and Hayden. They are stuck up and just plain rude. It's like they think they're the best or something. We get started on the dances. They are both fairly easy, with some harder sections. By the time we break for lunch, I'm exhausted. "Hey, Luke did you want to come to the cafe with us for lunch?" Tyler says. She is standing with Claire, Logan, Alyson and Devin. "Sure." I say. We head out of the studio and walk towards a small cafe just down the street from the studio.

When we get to the cafe, the waiter leads us into a room, decorated with pictures and costume pieces. "Welcome to our hangout." Says Alyson. "We have pretty much all our memories in here. Pretty soon, you'll have some pictures and costume pieces in here. We are the only ones who know about this room, since Tyler's parents bought it for us, so don't tell anyone." Logan explains. I look at one of the pictures on the wall. It's a picture of Tyler, maybe a year or two younger, with a blond haired guy. They look absolutely perfect together. They are in mid-air, perfect jump. "That's Alex." A voice says quietly from behind me. "We took our most of the pictures of him when he left, but Tyler insisted we kept a few. That one's from when they won nationals." The voice continues. I turn around to see Claire, the red head, standing behind me, staring at the exact same picture. We sit down at the table in the centre of the room. We order lunch and have a great time together. When we leave, we are laughing talking. When we get back to the studio, We find Tony waiting for us. We rehearse for a couple more hours and then Tony lets us take a break for dinner. By then, the cafe is closed, so we order pizza.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

As the pizza arrives, we all sit down in the lounge that is full of couches. I sit next to Luke. He is sooo cute! "Hey Luke." I say. "You're an amazing dancer." "Thanks" He replies. "Are you maybe, I don't know, free tonight after rehearsal?" I say. "Uh…. Well… Um…. You see.. I have a girlfriend." He says "Oh, who?" I ask. " Well um I'm kinda dating Tyler" he says

Tyler? He's dating that gross beast? I've go to set him straight. Tyler used to be my best friend. Then she started dating the guy I liked and she knew it. Since the day they started dating, I've promised myself to ruin her life.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I look across the room and see Luke talking to Kate. I hope she doesn't tell him anything embarrassing. I've known Kate since I started dancing at 5,6,7,8 when I was 5. Up until last year, we were best friends. I don't know what happened. But ever since, she's been out to get me. I see her move closer to Luke. She'd better make a move. I don't think Luke would let her, but still…

"See ya tomorrow!" Claire says snapping me back into reality. Everyone slowly begins to leave, leaving Luke and I alone. We have agreed to stay for a while longer to work on Luke's and my solo.

**Three hours Later**

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

As the song ends, I get up off the floor. I see Luke smiling at me. "That was incredible!" He says. "Thanks" I reply. "Why don't we call it a night?" He asks. "Just one more thing. Costumes!" I say running towards the back of the studio. I grab out four costumes. "Ok," I say handing him the costumes. These should fit. Chris got them altered and dropped them off. Oh, and this is yours too." I say handing him a studio jacket. It's black, with the 5,6,7,8 logo on the back, his name embroidered on the arm. "Wow." He says admiring the costumes. We head out of the studio and towards the limo Luke called for about twenty minutes ago. "So I'll Pick you up around three tomorrow afternoon to get ready for the show ok?" He asks me. "No that's ok." I say quietly. I can't have my parents meet him and possibly find out we are kinda sorta dating. "What's wrong?" He says grabbing hold of my hand. "It's just, my parents don't know we're going out. Even if they did, they would never allow it. They think the only guy who's right for me is Alex." I say looking at the ground. "Ok, so we won't tell the yet." He says. "Come meet me at my place tomorrow. I want you to meet my family." He says handing me his address written down on a piece of paper.

When we get to my house, Luke kisses me quickly, before I get out of the limo. After I get inside, I watch the limo drive away, until I can't see it anymore. I go to my room and collapse in my bed, exhausted. I can't wait for the show tomorrow.

**AN: I am so sorry this is late! I've been really busy but I promise to make it up to you! I'll be uploading more this week so keep reading and reviewing! Love you guys so much and your reviews really do help! xxx**


End file.
